Arabian Pantheon
The Father Hubal (هبل‎) Regarded as the chief god of gods and the most notable one, the idol of Hubal was near the Kaaba in Mecca and was made of red agate, and shaped like a human, but with the right hand broken off and replaced with a golden hand. ;Allah Allah is the Arabian creator-god. Allah is thought to have had sons and that the local deities of al-ʿUzzā, Manāt and al-Lāt are his daughters. The Meccans associate angels with Allah. Allah was invoked in times of distress. Muhammad's father's name was ʿAbd-Allāh meaning "the worshiper of Allāh" ;The Three Goddesses #Allāt (اللات‎) or Al-Lāt is an Arabian goddess who was one of the three chief goddesses of Mecca. Pre-Islamic Arabs considered her as one of the daughters of Allāh along with Manāt and al-‘Uzzá. She is placed in Taif. Godess of the Underworld. #Al-‘Uzzá (العزى‎) "The Mightiest One" or "The strong" is an Arabian fertility and war goddess who was one of the three chief goddesses of Mecca, Arabs only called upon her or Hubal for protection and victory before war to show how important she was. #Manāt (مناة‎) Is one of the three chief goddesses of Mecca, Arabs believed Manāt to be the goddess of fate, The Book of Idols describes her as the most ancient of all these idols. The Arabs used to name children 'Abd-Manāt and Zayd-Manāt. Manāt was erected on the seashore in the vicinity of al-Mushallal in Qudayd, between Medina and Mecca. All the Arabs used to venerate her and sacrifice before her. The Aws and the Khazraj, as well as the inhabitants of Medina and Mecca and their vicinities, used to venerate Manāt, sacrifice before her, and bring unto her their offerings... The Aws and the Khazraj, as well as those Arabs among the people of Yathrib and other places who took to their way of life, were wont to go on pilgrimage and observe the vigil at all the appointed places, but not shave their heads. At the end of the pilgrimage, however, when they were about to return home, they would set out to the place where Manāt stood, shave their heads, and stay there a while. They did not consider their pilgrimage completed until they visited Manāt. ;Other gods *Abgal: Arabian ferryman of the gods. *Aglibol: Moon-god. Aglibôl is depicted with a lunar halo decorating his head and sometimes his shoulders, and one of his attributes is the sickle moon. *Al-Qaum: God of war and the night, and guardian of caravans. *Astarte: Astarte was connected with fertility, sexuality, and war. Her symbols were the lion, the horse, the sphinx, the dove, and a star within a circle indicating the planet Venus. Pictorial representations often show her naked. *Beelshamen: God of the sky. *Dhu'l-Halasa: God of prophecy. *Ištar: Ishtar was above all associated with sexuality: her cult involved sacred prostitution; her holy city Uruk was called the "town of the sacred courtesans"; and she herself was the "courtesan of the gods". Ishtar had many lovers; however, as Guirand notes, "Woe to him whom Ishtar had honoured! The fickle goddess treated her passing lovers cruelly, and the unhappy wretches usually paid dearly for the favours heaped on them. Animals, enslaved by love, lost their native vigour: they fell into traps laid by men or were domesticated by them. 'Thou has loved the lion, mighty in strength', says the hero Gilgamesh to Ishtar, 'and thou hast dug for him seven and seven pits! Thou hast loved the steed, proud in battle, and destined him for the halter, the goad and the whip.' Even for the gods Ishtar's love was fatal. In her youth the goddess had loved Tammuz, god of the harvest, and—if one is to believe Gilgamesh—this love caused the death of Tammuz. *Malakbel: God of the sun. *Nabū: God of wisdom and writing. *Nuha: God of wisdom. *Shams: God of justice. See also Locations. See also Firdaus (فردوس). See also Pantheons. <<<< BACK